


Никто не помнит, кто построил храм

by avadakedavra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexuality, Avengers Family, Awesome Pepper Potts, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra
Summary: Война закончилась.Написано по заявке с кэпостарк-феста:Канон без смерти Тони и Наташи. После щелчка у Тони бионическая рука, а Стив никуда не пропал. Переход от пепперони к кэпостарку с психологическими метаниями, но ко взаимному удовольствию. Рейтинг не обязательно, но горячие объятия желательно, особенно когда ещё не до конца всё решилось и "мы не можем".(в конечном итоге это получилось что-то типа Стив\Тони|Пеппер)
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (sort of), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Никто не помнит, кто построил храм

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Nobody remembers who built the temple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930914) by [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya)



> Тони и Нат живы, Стив никуда не делся и не постарел, но пост Капитана Америки оставил  
> флафф с примесью драмы и бессовестная бытовуха  
> Пеппер!центрик  
> (название - строчка из песни группы Сплин)

_говорят, у них были дворцы с добром – не пересчитаешь вдесятером,_

_и в лицо их не узнавали только слепые._

_– исполняешь желания, падмакар?_

_– вообще любые._

_– тогда чаю с мёдом и имбирём._

_В. Полозкова_

_Вот, как все заканчивается: Пеппер злится. Пеппер очень, очень, очень сильно злится._

Впрочем, нет, даже не так. Знаете, что? Забудьте. Забудьте, потому что «злится», даже подкрепленное троекратным «очень», – нет, совсем не подходящее слово. Пеппер, мать ее, в бешенстве, и ей кажется, что это бешенство, едкое и концентрированное, разлитое вокруг нее по широкому периметру невидимым полем-маревом, легко можно ощутить при приближении на небезопасную дистанцию. Впору билборды на подлете размещать: не влезай, мол, глупец-репортер, зануда-акционер и Тони Старк, каков ты есть сам по себе, убьет, не поморщившись, и ни слезинки не проронит на скромных поминках.

Пеппер издает рассерженный, полный отчаяния звук и отступает от холодильника на полшага. Захлопывает его и выжидает для верности секунд восемь, поджав не обведенные еще в преддверии завтрака карандашом и любимой матовой помадой губы. Она пробует снова: тянет на себя тяжелую, металлического цвета дверцу, обшаривает взглядом все полки сверху донизу и даже проверяет ящик для овощей. ПЯТНИЦА подтверждает самые страшные догадки, и в ее голосе Пеппер чудится сочувствие к той непростой ситуации, в которой она оказалась этим не самым чудесным пятничным утром.

Еще разок раздосадованно фыркнув, Пеппер сдается.

Ей, обиженной и обделенной судьбой-злодейкой, приходится ограничиться яичницей и прикрепленным на холодильник ярко-розовым стикером, гневно вопрошающим: «кто из вас, поганцев, слопал весь мой вишневый йогурт» – три вопросительных, четыре обвинительных и две рожицы. Одна сердитая, другая грустная. Подумав с полминуты, Пеппер берет отложенную было ручку и вторую рожицу тоже правит в сердитую – для пущего, так сказать, эффекта.

Пеппер знает, что это сработает. Всегда – всегда ведь – срабатывает.

Пеппер покидает дом сытая и удовлетворенная обозначенной перспективой грозящего всем неверным воспитательного процесса. Тем же вечером, вернувшись из Башни, она обнаруживает на своем стикере обличительную приписку от Капитана, непрозрачно намекающую, что «это был Тони», и приписку от Тони, обращенную уже к Капитану:

«Я думал, мы друзья, подлец».

А также сердечко с восьмью глазами от Морган на соседнем салатовом стикере и – забитую под завязку верхнюю полку: обалдеть, теперь они всей семьей могут питаться одним вишневым йогуртом месяца два, не меньше. На кухонном столе в любимой вазе Пеппер стоят любимые герберы Пеппер – красивый, пышный букет, перетянутый атласной ленточкой.

У-у, подлизы!

Приятная усталость, скопившаяся в теле после плодотворно проведенного рабочего дня как будто даже отступает, отливает волной. Пеппер широко улыбается, цапает сразу два стаканчика с йогуртом, столовую ложку и идет на веранду, где уютно устраивается в гамаке с поджатыми под себя ногами.

Клонящееся к закату сентябрьское солнце золотит перила и лежаки светлого дерева, откуда-то со стороны озера раздается радостный визг Морган и заливистый смех Тони. Вибрирует мобильный.

Пеппер закатывает глаза и вырубает уведомления.

И, чуть поерзав в мягких подушках, аккуратно срывает фольгу с первого стаканчика и с блаженным стоном ее облизывает.

***

 _Вот, как все начинается:_ с психотерапии. Пеппер и рада бы сказать, что с утреннего кофе, или хорошего секса, или идеи, пришедшей в ее без сомнения светлую голову, но правда в том, что – нет. Все начинается с психотерапии.

Мисс Гретте Пеппер платит втрое больше, чем могла бы вообразить хотя бы год назад, и мисс Гретта обозначает Пеппер неоригинальные и вместе с тем так необходимые каждому второму в этом новеньком, свежевосстановленном мире вещи. Мисс Гретта говорит:

– Это нормально.

И:

– Не думайте, что вы одна такая.

А еще:

– Найдите что-то, что поможет вам сконцентрироваться на настоящем.

Пеппер кажется, что этот мир пахнет совсем не так, как должен бы. По-прежнему: кровью, поджаренной человеческой – и не совсем человеческой тоже – плотью, грязью и горячей пылью. Смертью? Войной. Запах выигранной, но все равно битвы преследует Пеппер повсюду: на пробежке по широкой лестной тропинке, огибающей озеро, в салоне автомобиля и в офисе на сорок первом этаже. На благотворительном приеме в честь первой крохотной годовщины анти-щелчка, в малой переговорной и в большой переговорной тоже. В самолете, несущем ее на бизнес-встречу в Стамбул.

Пеппер тошнит в крохотном туалете на высоте восьми тысяч метров над землей.

Мисс Гретта советует Пеппер сосредоточиться, и Пеппер сосредотачивается.

Пеппер сосредотачивается на стаканчике из Старбакса, принесенном помощницей, которой давно пора бы дать прибавку, и источающем аромат свежего кофе, коричневого сахара и взбитых сливок. Сосредотачивается на макушке Морган, хранящей аромат карамельного шампуня и кокосового печенья. На доме, переполненном запахом пригоревшей пиццы, с простейшим рецептом Тони никак не может совладать, машинного масла и приятного, немного старомодного одеколона Стива Роджерса.

Последнего – все чаще и чаще.

Стив, замечает Пеппер, заезжает к ним на праздники.

Стив заезжает к ним на выходные на барбекю.

Стив заглядывает на неделе, оказавшись вдруг неподалеку, и остается на ночь, потому что «эй, кэп, темень такая, куда попрешься, дурак». Пеппер предполагает, что психотерапевт Стива получает суммы, примерно сопоставимые с теми, на которые она сама выписывает чеки мисс Гретте. Возможно, психотерапевт Стива тоже советует ему «сосредоточиться».

Если честно, Пеппер не уверена, что Стиву есть на чем: не со щитом, который он передал Сэму Уилсону в долгосрочное пользование, и уж точно не с предложениями Фьюри касательно сбора новой команды, которые Стив отклоняет одно за другим вежливо и методично.

Стив приезжает, привозит сласти для Морган, и зеленый виноград для нее, и Пеппер не знает, сколько в его регулярных визитах неизбывного чувства вины перед Тони, и сколько – простого человеческого одиночества. Сколько – может быть – поисков безопасного места, которое не затронула бы недавняя полномасштабная война длиной в одни единственные, такие страшные сутки.

Много, наверное.

Много всего и сразу, и однажды Пеппер, хорошенько все обдумав, говорит:

– Ты можешь пожить у нас, Стив, – ей почему-то кажется, что он будет возражать, но он не возражает. – Тони будет за. По правде говоря, судя по списку покупок для ПЯТНИЦЫ за последний месяц, я могу сказать, что Тони уже думает, что ты у нас живешь.

Пеппер по правде и сама забылась пару дней назад, когда сидела в плетеном кресле на веранде с бокалом мохито, прикрывшись от солнца козырьком бейсболки, и наблюдала за Стивом и Тони, долго и упорно пытавшимися установить садовые качели.

Тони, как водится, без конца бубнил про свой технический гений. Стив, как водится, без конца бубнил на Тони и сетовал, что обычного, какого-нибудь повседневного гения ему не отсыпали. Все предсказуемо закончилось дракой, и у Тони вместо репульсоров был садовый шланг, а у Стива вместо щита – кусок картонной коробки из-под качелей.

Морган, что главное, было весело.

Пеппер мягко улыбается этому воспоминанию и говорит еще на всякий случай:

– Ты ведь знаешь, за этими двоими глаз да глаз. Мне бы не помешал сообщник в этом доме.

Стив смущается до очаровательно алеющих скул. Стив дергает углом губ в намеке на извиняющуюся улыбку и говорит просто:

– Хорошо.

И, конечно же:

– Спасибо, Пеппер. Спасибо большое.

***

 _Вот как все начинается на самом деле:_ Тони не спускается в мастерскую семь долгих послепобедных недель. И если раньше Пеппер думала, что его сумасшедшие творческие запои это бич господень, то теперь она была готова отдать очень и очень многое, только за то, чтобы еще хоть раз почувствовать терпкий запах пота и машинного масла, исходящий от его кожи. Или, может, даже послушать с умным видом часовую лекцию об изобретенных лично Тони частицах, сверхмощных излучениях и чем-нибудь с приставкой «нано» на закуску.

Бионика, которую Тони собрал себе в первые пару дней вместо правой руки, совсем недавно спасшей целый мир и истлевшей у всех на глазах до кости, не калибруется, не апгрейдится и не совершенствуется день ото дня, и это, ну… вроде как из ряда вон.

Вместо всего, что Тони сделал бы десять, пять лет назад, он учится управляться одной левой.

Стив смотрит на это ровно так же, как смотрит Пеппер: чуть сводя брови и поджимая губы.

Стив ровно так же, как и Пеппер, не лезет с душеспасительными беседами, потому что слишком хорошо знает, как сильно можно огрести за подобную самодеятельность.

Зато Стив приводит к ним домой Баки Барнса и Пеппер нет, не считает, что это хорошая идея. Впрочем, ей достает ума и уважения к себе, чтобы уметь признать собственную неправоту и не скончаться от этого на месте: потому что Баки Барнс и в самом деле помогает.

Помогают доктор Беннер, Черная Вдова и Сэм Уилсон в модусе нового Капитана Америки. Помогают неуемный Скотт Лэнг, Клинт Бартон со всем своим выводком, говорящий, прости, Господи, енот и мальчишка Паркер.

– Они думают, что я не понимаю, – беззлобно ворчит Тони. – Думают, я не в курсе правил этой грязной, отвратительной, унизительной игры.

Стив посмеивается. Стив подмигивает Пеппер, потому что нет, никто – и Тони в том числе – так не думает, и все – и Тони в том числе – действительно в курсе правил.

– Эй!!! – орет Клинт с кухни так, что у Пеппер на веранде уши закладывает. – Что насчет сырного?!

Наташа, запрокидывает голову и отвечает примерно на той же громкости:

– Не забудь мой кисло-сладкий!!!

Клинт, конечно, забывает.

Им всем нужно барбекю у Старков на заднем дворе. Им нужно командное селфи в общемстительский инстаграм, на котором Морган и младшенький Хоукая сидят на закорках у Брюса Беннера и Стива соответственно, и на них обоих детские маски Железного Человека с жутковато светящимися пустыми глазницами. Им нужны вечер под пиво в хорошей компании и жаркий спор о чем-нибудь, давно забытом и все равно животрепещущем.

Им всем срочно, вот просто кровь из носа как нужен серьезный незамедлительный апгрейд на костюмы, снаряжение и микроволновку Бартонов. Тони, чтобы этот апргрейд организовать, нужно как минимум две работоспособные руки – они да, действительно все в курсе правил.

– Минимум… – тянет однажды Тони задумчиво, он в мятой футболке, не спал несколько суток кряду и за правым ухом у него розовый карандаш из рисовального набора Морган – первый, видимо, под руку попался. – Про максимум ведь никто не говорил? Не говорил же?..

Тони улыбается широко и открыто.

Тони подмигивает сидящей напротив него Морган.

Пеппер машет на него руками и умудряется огреть удачно подвернувшимся кухонным полотенцем, а сама думает: десять, детка. Сделай себе хоть десять, детка, только светись, пожалуйста, вот этим азартом, смягченным годами, но все равно греющим и питающим тебя день ото дня. Твори, изобретай, ругайся на Стива, от которого в мастерской пользы не больше, чем от Дубины, но которого ты все равно не гонишь прочь. Ты ведь выиграл войну, помнишь? Ты заслуживаешь этого блеска в глазах и да, самых бестолковых помощников бонусом заслуживаешь тоже.

– Закажем пиццу? – спрашивает Стив тем же вечером, падая на диван рядом с Пеппер. У него на щеке след от машинного масла, и Пеппер стирает его ребром ладони.

– С ананасами? – придирчиво уточнят Морган, отрываясь от своих барби, у которых, судя по беспорядку на ковре, нешуточные разборки с двумя игрушечными Торами и одной Черной Вдовой без левой ноги. – Можно мне с ананасами? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!

– Только не с ананасами! – орет Тони с лестницы. – Пеппер, нет, клянусь, я подам на развод!

Пеппер закатывает глаза:

– Звони в доставку, кэп.

– И чтобы побольше ананасов?

– Так точно.

***

 _Вот, как все входит в колею:_ они втроем смотрят черно-белое кино, и Тони ни в чем себе не отказывает, лежит, устроив голову у Пеппер на коленях, и босые ступни – на коленях у Стива. Стив зажимает его голени и щекочет стопы, стоит Тони начать комментировать происходящее на экране слишком эмоционально. Пеппер в довесок тягает Тони за уши и, сделав страшные глаза, шикает, когда тот начинает брыкаться чересчур активно:

– Разбудишь Морган, и тебе крышка, Тони.

– Ага, – с мстительной улыбочкой поддакивает Стив и в последний раз проводит ногтями от пятки до пальцев. Удерживает, дернувшуюся было ногу. – Тебе крышка, Тони.

Тони сопит обиженно, ворчит что-то нецензурное себе под нос, но послушно затихает, и им удается посмотреть еще с полчаса фильма в блаженном спокойном благолепии. Потом Тони засыпает. Пеппер обращает внимание, только когда Стив ставит кино на паузу, осторожно трогает ее за плечо и показывает кивком на смешно сведенные во сне брови Тони и широко открытый рот.

Пеппер определенно нужна такая фотка в коллекцию. Она – нет, не отказывает себе в удовольствии сделать с добрый десяток кадров. О, да, корпоративный аккаунт Старк Индастриз будет взорван, а ошметки растащат ретвитами по всей сети.

Будет весело.

Улыбнувшись в ответ на насмешливый взгляд Стива, она только чуть виновато пожимает плечами.

– Не думай, что я осуждаю, – говорит Стив, и Пеппер вопросительно приподнимает брови.

– В самом деле?

– Перекинь фотки только.

Они убирают звук до приемлемого минимума и досматривают фильм вдвоем, и это хороший фильм.

– Помочь тебе?.. – не слишком уверенно начинает Стив, когда Пеппер, осторожно выбравшись с дивана и уложив голову громче обычно всхрапнувшего Тони на подушку, блаженно потягивается, разминая затекшие мышцы. – Ну, довести… донести его до спальни?

Челюсть сводит от широкого, сладкого зевка. Пеппер прикидывает возможные варианты, чуть морщит нос и качает головой.

– Разбудим, – говорит она с сожалением, – и второй раз он точно не уснет.

Она не добавляет: и не даст уснуть мне.

Они укрывают Тони двумя пледами, и Стив, подумав и пожевав губами, предлагает очевидное:

– Мне побыть с ним?

– Ты можешь? Было бы неплохо.

Пеппер немного стыдно за облегчение, которое гадко теплится где-то у нее внутри. Она любит Тони, правда, очень, очень сильно любит. Но еще ей завтра вставать ни свет ни заря. И ей да, хватает собственных кошмаров.

– Хорошо.

Хорошо, да.

Пеппер приносит Стиву несколько одеял и подушек, и они на пару обустраивают ему импровизированное лежбище на полу вплотную к дивану. Тони не просыпается, только в какой-то момент выдает полным ненависти шепотом «никаких подсолнухов, нет, пожалуйста» и переворачивается на другой бок.

Пеппер поднимает взгляд на Стива как раз вовремя, чтобы ее заметить – мягкую, щедрую улыбку. Редкую в его исполнении.

Чтобы заметить, как быстро Стив отводит взгляд, как делает шаг к Тони и поправляет плед так, чтобы были укрыты ноги.

– Спасибо, Стив, – говорит Пеппер искренне. Ей вдруг чудится во всем происходящем какая-то кошмарная, необъяснимая ничем существующим в этом мире неловкость. Страшная интимность, объединяющая их со Стивом и вместе с тем проводящая между ними невидимую черту. Пеппер хочется поскорее оказаться у себя в спальне, в любимой пижаме и под теплым одеялом.

– Это меньшее, что я могу для вас сделать, – говорит Стив.

Пеппер переводит: «для него». Для Тони.

Для Пеппер Стив позволяет Морган красить ногти себе на ногах в самые кошмарные цвета, которые только можно вообразить, носит тяжелые пакеты и с неподдельным интересом слушает об очередном скучнющем собрании акционеров Старк Индастриз.

Но остается спать на полу в гостиной Стив – нет, не для нее.

Это, думает Пеппер, ничего. Это нормально.

Перед тем, как уйти к себе, она наклоняется и целует Тони в лоб, у самой линии роста седеющих волос. Потом она подходит к Стиву, приподнимается на носочки и целует и его тоже – во вмиг порозовевшую щеку.

И на секунду, всего на секунду Стив кажется ей – другим. Как будто тем парнем прямиком из далекого две тысячи двенадцатого: свежеразмороженным, растерянным и едва соображающим, что к чему.

Надо бы смущать его почаще.

Однозначно надо, черт.

– Доброй ночи, Пеппер.

– Доброй, Стив.

Этой ночью Пеппер великолепно высыпается.

***

 _Вот как все становится очевидным для Пеппер и для любого, у кого есть глаза и кто не Тони и Стив:_ они улыбаются друг другу так, как это показывают в самых дешевых, самых проходных мелодрамах, у которых прокатного времени не больше недели, а из целей – отбить хотя бы треть бюджета.

Пеппер застает их воркующими над мотоциклом Стива, и над рукой Баки Барнса, и над рукой самого Тони, и даже над костюмом Питера Паркера.

Пеппер застает их на два голоса спорящими с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ и терпящими сокрушительное поражение.

Пеппер гордится, когда видит вместе с ними в мастерской Морган, – гордится ими всеми.

В редкую свободную пятницу Пеппер несет им в логово две кружки с кофе и тарелку с сэндвичами, но до цели, как это иногда бывает, так и не доходит: замирает в дверном проеме, облокачивается о косяк плечом и позволяет себе недолго полюбоваться.

Тони и Стив переговариваются горячечно и увлеченно – такое всегда завораживает на раз. Тони размахивает бионикой, и щелкает металлическими пальцами, и фырчит. Он встрепан, чумаз и до неприличия счастлив. Стив мычит ему в ответ что-то не слишком определенное, сосредоточенный и взмокший от напряжения. Они сидят близко-близко, склонившись над чем-то, лежащим на столе. Они соприкасаются плечами, а потом в какой-то момент почти синхронно выпрямляются, поворачиваются и просто пялятся друг на дружку с идиотскими, абсолютно одинаковыми улыбками на губах.

Господи Иисусе.

Ниспошли мне, думает Пеппер, мученически вздыхая, сил и терпения и выстави счет на юридическое лицо.

Она начинает считать Миссисипи и доходит до пятой, прежде чем ударить пяткой по косяку и объявить с подлой ухмылочкой:

– Доставка!

Одно удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как они тушуются и отводят друг от друга глаза, как поджимают губы и кроят себе сосредоточенные выражения лиц.

– Пеппс, мать твою! Зачем пугать-то так?

– Тони!

– Поговори мне тут, и оба кофе уйдут в пользу Капитана.

Пеппер, что скрывать, нравится их смущать: и в мастерской, и на кухне, и в гостиной – где они только не залипают друг на друга. Слишком откровенно, слишком надолго, но при этом так бесхитростно, что даже стыдно за них становится.

Ей почему-то.

– Ты не?.. – неопределенно уточняет Наташа, заглянувшая на неделе на кофе. Они сидят в гостиной, и Морган увлеченно колдует над тугими светло-рыжими локонами, и Пеппер немного совестно за то, что вечером Наташе придется потратить не меньше часа, вычесывая колтуны и вытряхивая из шевелюры крошки от печенья и детали лего. Впрочем, высокая мода на то и высокая, чтобы требовать страшных жертв.

– Я не, – также неопределенно отвечает Пеппер сразу на все.

Не против, не ревную и не думаю дурного.

Когда Морган спрашивает, хочет Наташа сиреневую или голубую резиночку, Наташа крепко задумывается и весело уточняет, нельзя ли ей обе – чтобы было красивей, ясное дело.

Морган в восторге.

С места их дислокации отлично слышно, как Стив и Тони беззубо переругиваются на кухне, пытаясь соорудить что-нибудь на ужин. Наташа смотрит на нее внимательно и долго, и Пеппер уверенно держит удар. Ей не нужно объясняться, разве что перед самой собой, а это – это вдруг до смешного просто.

У них с Тони никогда не будет тех отношений, что были в первый год, знает Пеппер. Даже тех, что были в первые пять лет, не будет. Дело в том, что Пеппер их и не надо. Пеппер нравится, как оно все течет и длится, меняется согласно времени и потребностям, стачивает острые углы и становится – правильным. Выверенным и выдержанным, спокойным и счастливым.

Устраивающим, что главное, всех и каждого.

– Тони!.. – раздается с кухни отчаянно обреченное, и Пеппер нет, ни разу не хочет знать, что у них там творится. – Тони, твою мать!

– Следи за языком, Роджерс, – сварливо припечатывает Тони и, судя по звукам, получает блинной сковородой аккурат по бионике. – Ауч-ч!

Пеппер ловит взгляд Наташи, и они хохочут, а потом синхронно друг другу кивают с умными лицами.

– Китайская еда?

– Китайская еда.

– И, Пеппер?..

– Побольше кисло-сладкого соуса. Я помню.

***

 _Вот, как все становится очевидным даже для Стива и Тони:_ Пеппер сидит в гостиной, и у нее в руках альбом Стива. Качественная бумага в простом кожаном переплете – классика как она есть, Пеппер заказывала его на Рождество в той же конторе, что каждый квартал делает ей стильные аккуратные ежедневники. На первом развороте – они вдвоем с Морган, и Пеппер сидит на этом же самом диване в гостиной, на котором сидит сейчас, ее босые ступни закинуты на кофейный столик, а на животе уютно устроился любимый домашний лэптоп. Морган спит, свернувшись калачиком у нее под боком, и Пеппер не может удержаться – проводит пальцами по резким карандашным линиям ее густых, чуть вьющихся волос.

Там, дальше, снова Пеппер. Потом Наташа, Баки и семейство Клинта в полном составе.

Потом – в основном – Тони. Пеппер пролистывает несколько портретов: в мастерской, на кухне, снова в мастерской. Тони – конечно – хорош. Красивый, живой, пойманный на кончик карандаша в такие интимные моменты счастья, или растерянности, или утреннего сонного недовольства, что даже немного неловко. И внутри все сжимается от переполняющей, заполняющей собой по самое горлышко нежности.

Пеппер останавливается где-то на середине альбома: там, после небрежного, на скорую руку сделанного скетча с Ракетой и Баки снова красуется Тони.

Штриховка мягкая и неторопливая. Тони сидит на ступеньках крыльца и что-то читает на планшете, у него сосредоточенное лицо со сведенными бровями и расчерченным длинными глубокими морщинами лбом. Тони так увлечен, что совсем не замечает, что Морган уже воткнула ему в чуть отросшие и торчащие во все стороны волосы с десяток цветов и уже подкрадывается из-за угла с еще одной охапкой.

Пеппер жаль, что она не умеет так же.

Пеппер улыбается, глядя на рисунок.

– Утра, – сонно проговаривает Стив, возникая в дверях. У Пеппер получается что-то вроде не до конца оформившегося «Ага». – Спала?..

– Нормально. Сам? Тони в мастерской?

– Хорошо. И – где же еще.

Стив готовит для Пеппер завтраки. Изо дня в день встает пораньше и мастерит что-нибудь до неприличия вкусное и рассчитанное порцией на небольшой отряд спецназа.

Пеппер, в общем, как раз хватает, чтобы дотянуть до ланча и не убить никого из сотрудников или поставщиков.

Сегодня это что-то на молоке: Пеппер принюхивается, тянет носом мягкий сладкий запах. Стив тихонько смеется и ставит перед ней пиалу с овсяной кашей, посыпанной свежими ягодами. И вдруг замечает свой альбом.

Тут же – смущен.

Тут же – растерян.

Тут же – в ужасе.

– Прости, – мягко отзывается Пеппер. – Мне следовало сначала спросить разрешения. Он лежал раскрытый.

– Ничего страшного.

Стив длинно выдыхает и через силу улыбается, и Пеппер да, догадывается, почему.

Может, думает она, он и сам знает, что то, как он рисует Тони, выдает его с головой. Потому что именно так оно и есть. Выдает.

Это, возможно, было бы проблемой, если бы его не выдавало с головой и все остальное тоже: каждый второй взгляд, каждое первое прикосновение. Если бы за Тони не водилось вот уже пару месяцев как ровно то же самое.

Это было бы проблемой, если бы Пеппер была слепой и глухой, как эти двое, и до сих пор пребывала бы в не самом блаженном неведении.

– Красиво, – просто и искренне говорит Пеппер. – У тебя очень красивые работы, Стив. Не против, если мы повесим несколько дома? Я могла бы заказать рамки под них.

Стив краснеет, бледнеет, долго мнется и наконец выдает невпопад, как если бы у Пеппер все было на лице написано так же ясно, как написано у него в альбоме:

– Пеппер, я… – он запинается и продолжает горячечно: – Пеппер, я бы никогда!..

Пеппер останавливает его взмахом руки, улыбкой и общей расслабленностью. Пеппер говорит:

– Все хорошо.

Пеппер не знает, как облечь это в слова, как объяснить Стиву такую вроде бы простую вещь: я никогда не перестану его любить.

_Мы не спим уже очень и очень давно, потому что это – другое._

_Ты никогда не сможешь понимать его так, как понимаю я, но тебе это и не нужно, потому что у тебя с ним будет по-другому. Не хуже и не лучше, а просто по-своему._

_Он никогда не станет относиться к тебе так, как относится ко мне, потому что ты уже не встретишь его после плена в Афганистане и не выносишь ему ребенка, которого он будет любить больше жизни. Но ты выиграл с ним войну, ты принес ему долгожданное упокоение, когда уступил и пошел на мировую, ты принял щит, который он для тебя сделал. Ты рядом с ним, здесь и сейчас._

_Это немало в масштабах личной вселенной Тони Старка. В масштабах любой вселенной на самом деле._

Пеппер не знает, как все это объяснить, поэтому просто повторяет на всякий случай:

– Все хорошо, Стив. Правда.

Они долго смотрят друг другу в глаза. Ей кажется, Стив понимает. По крайней мере, он немного расслабляется и подталкивает поближе к Пеппер овсянку.

– Остынет.

Овсянка великолепна примерно в такой же степени, в какой могла бы быть великолепна манна небесная – пальчики оближешь.

Когда с кухни раздается глухой удар, бряцанье и сонное чертыхание, когда там показывается Тони, наверняка не выспавшийся, всклоченной и уже на что-то сердитый, Пеппер в гостиной допивает кофе. Альбом для рисования закрыт и лежит на краю кофейного столика.

– Фу, – говорит Тони с кухни, – овсянка.

Добавляет категорично:

– Я не буду овсянку.

И повторяет еще раз на всякий случай:

– Фу.

Стив закатывает глаза. Стив идет на голос.

– Будешь, – отзывается на ходу меланхолично и почти скучающе.

Четыре минуты спустя, после непродолжительного, не слишком жаркого спора, Тони присоединяется к Пеппер в гостиной и желает ей доброго утра уже с набитым овсянкой ртом.

Судя по выражению его лица, ему тоже очень вкусно.

***

 _Вот, как они находят ответ на вопрос, который так и не был задан_ – Тони говорит ей:

– Я люблю тебя.

– Я люблю тебя, – тут же отзывается Пеппер.

На часах почти полночь, и крепость из подушек и покрывал надежно прячет их с Тони от большого жестокого мира, в котором короткая спичка выпала сегодня Стиву Роджерсу.

У них вот только что было чаепитие на семь персон, если считать, конечно, за гостей огромного плюшевого медведя и двух трансформеров, а до чаепития был еще ужин с тремя сменами блюд, и на первое, второе и десерт подавали песочное печенье с арахисовым маслом в разных вариациях. Теперь у Пеппер и Тони есть пустующий форт, а у Стива – вверх по лестнице и направо до крайней комнаты – есть Морган, и Морган хочет сказку, еще одну, писать, пить и снова писать. Спать Морган, знает Пеппер, не хочет совершенно точно.

– Останемся здесь жить? – шепотом спрашивает Пеппер, и тусклого света от ночника хватает, чтобы различить улыбку у Тони на губах.

– Если хочешь.

Тони тянется к ней, и Пеппер охотно подается ему навстречу. Они долго целуются, не размыкая даже губ, смешно и уютно соприкасаясь носами. Пеппер чувствует Тони в этом поцелуе, всего, от и до, разложенного на составляющие, как луч света, проходящий через призму. От Тони веет теплой нежностью, любовью и обещанием защищать.

От Тони веет виной.

Пеппер ощущает ее в каждом прикосновении, слышит в каждом слове, и она, тихая, хриплая, зудящая настырно и гадко, Пеппер ой как не нравится.

Разумеется, Пеппер видела их – едва коснувшихся друг друга.

Разумеется, Пеппер видела их – сидевших близко-близко, смеявшихся, обсуждавших что-то тихим полуночным шепотом.

Разумеется, Пеппер видела их – потянувшихся ближе, столкнувшихся губами в неуклюжем коротком поцелуе и тут же отпрянувших друг от друга.

Как будто Пеппер не плевать.

Что там с терпением, Господи? У тебя, кажется, проблемы со службой доставки.

Она поднимает руку и касается лица Тони, и Тони жмурится и ластится, подается ближе к ладони, трется колкой щетиной, и Пеппер смешливо на него за это ругается.

Потом они недолго, но обсуждают, как идут дела у Старк Индастриз. Спорят, что заказать завтра на ужин и смотрят три коротких видео с котятами, которые Тони проецирует своими часами прямо на потолок их замка.

Потом Пеппер говорит:

– Если бы меня пытался поцеловать Капитан Америка, я бы так не тупила, – и уточняет, радуясь этому агрессивному смущению на этом по обыкновению самодовольном лице (приятно все-таки в ремя от времени сбивать с этого чуда спесь): – Эй, мистер, вы точно Тони Старк?

Тони быстро берет себя в руки, щипает ее за бок и сварливо уточняет таким тоном, будто Пеппер сморозила несусветную глупость:

– Он больше не Капитан Америка.

Пеппер приподнимает брови:

– И это твой аргумент? Даже на троечку не тянет.

Она успевает откатиться, когда он пытается ущипнуть ее еще раз. Тони выдает что-то вроде разочарованного «у-у-у» и идет в атаку. Пеппер отбивается, они дерутся, смеются и сносят одну из стен замка. Три оставшиеся и потолок закономерно рушатся им на головы бесконечными подушками, пледами и одеялами.

– Я тебя не заслуживаю, – бормочет Тони, едва отдышавшись и даже не пытаясь выбраться из-под завалов. – Никогда не заслуживал.

Пеппер ухмыляется и сдувает со лба прядь волос.

– Ну, – кривит она губы. – Приятно знать, что хоть в чем-то мы с тобой согласны.

– Вот ты засранка! – вскидывается Тони и они да, устраивают еще один раунд, и, когда в гостиную возвращается Стив – уже на грани развода и хохочут так, что – у Пеппер так точно – болят животы.

– Ух, и устроит вам Морган за свой замок, – цокает языком Стив.

Пеппер приподнимает голову: с такого ракурса он, улыбающийся и со сложенными на груди руками, кажется настоящим великаном.

– Черт, – шепчет она хрипло. – Морган.

– Черт, – так же хрипло соглашается Тони. Ждет полминутки и тянет заискивающе: – Кэп, а, Кэп?.. Тут мир в опасности. Твоя помощь нужна.

Стив закатывает глаза и помогает подняться с пола Пеппер. Тони вскакивает сам.

У них уходит почти два часа и одна драка подушками на то, чтобы отстроить все, как было.

***

 _Вот, как все заканчивается на самом деле:_ Пеппер уезжает по делам в Пекин на три долгих недели и очень скучает по дому. Они со Стивом и Тони созваниваются по видеосвязи каждый день ближе к ее полуночи и подолгу разговаривают.

Морган рассказывает тысячу и одну увлекательную историю за прошедшие сутки.

Тони, когда Стива нет поблизости, рассказывает, что, кажется, у Фьюри начинает получаться и Стив вроде как уже не то, чтобы категорически против того, чтобы заняться чем-то не настолько супергеройским, чтобы в очередной раз спасать мир, но достаточно супергеройским, чтобы мир спасали под твоим непосредственным началом.

Что забавно: Стив, когда Тони нет поблизости, рассказывает Пеппер то же самое и про него.

Пеппер кивает, и улыбается им обоим, и очень хочет обратно в Штаты.

Стив говорит что-нибудь вроде:

– Сегодня заезжали Нат и Клинт.

Или Стив говорит:

– Баки и Тони случайно сломали садовые качели.

Стив говорит:

– Смотри, – и Пеппер стаскивает туфли нога об ногу, с блаженным стоном падает на кровать в своем отельном номере и подносит планшет поближе к глазам.

Стив показывает ей гостиную, кухню, кабинет и лестницу на второй этаж. Каждая горизонтальная, каждая наклонная и некоторые вертикальные поверхности покрыты бесконечной паутиной игрушечных железных дорог. На кухонном столе высится самый настоящий подвесной мост.

– Господь всемогущий, – стонет Пеппер.

Картинка смазывается, и через секунду перед камерой снова возникает лицо Стива. Стив улыбается.

– Моя спальня в таком же состоянии? – обречено спрашивает Пеппер. Стив пододвигается ближе к камере и понижает голос.

– Им очень нужен еще один железнодорожный вокзал. Но я пока держу оборону. Не знаю, насколько меня хватит.

Они смеются, и через какое-то время Пеппер уточняет:

– Они хоть спят? – она добавляет с сомнением и надеждой: – Хотя бы иногда?

– Иногда спят, – уклончиво отвечает Стив. – Нам… нам тут просто четыре новых набора пару дней назад завезли…

Пеппер снова стонет.

– Ты должен был бороться со злом, – ворчит она шутливо, – а не примкнуть к нему!

Стив неопределенно дергает плечом, Пеппер до сих пор не верится, каким восторгом загораются его глаза, сигнализируя всем и каждому: и эту, эту отсылку он понял тоже!

Они болтают еще какое-то время: о погоде в Пекине, о скучном ужине, с которого только вернулась Пеппер, о ПЯТНИЦЕ, которая без ее поддержки не справляется и вот-вот переметнется на сторону врага, и тогда к триумфальному возвращению домой от этого самого дома и камня на камне не останется.

– Я соскучилась, – говорит наконец Пеппер.

– Мы тоже соскучились, Пеппер, – улыбается Стив.

– Пеппер? – раздается откуда-то сбоку голосом Тони, и сам он выныривает откуда-то, появляясь в кадре, как по мановению волшебной палочки. Как всегда в мятой майке, и на шее у него… Засос, это ведь засос? Да точно засос. Пеппер тихонько фырчит. – Кто сказал «Пеппер»? Где Пеппер? О! Пеппер!

– Мама!!! – визжат откуда-то издалека и уже несутся на отцовский голос.

Пеппер удобнее устраивается в пышных отельных подушках, сгибает ноги в коленях и облокачивает на них планшет.

Пеппер смеется, когда они кое-как влезают в кадр все втроем.

Пеппер кажется, она даже здесь, в загазованном Пекине, на высоте сто седьмого этажа чувствует: как от Морган пахнет сладким шампунем. Как от Тони пахнет оружейной смазкой и Стивом. Как от Стива пахнет ее, Пеппер, домом.

_Безопасным местом, нетронутым войной и смертью._


End file.
